dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wannabe Bro
'Summary' Broseph wants to go to a strip club, but has to go on a date with Wednesday. Will he be able to handle it? NOTE: This episode happens before Dick Figures: Fanons Unite, so don't get confused. 'Characters' *Broseph *Wednesday *Lord Tourettes *Darla *Scarlet (mentioned) *Gerald Butler (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Broseph was checking himself in the mirror.) Broseph: I'm gonna look so sexy at the Strip bar! (Broseph's phone rings.) Broseph: (picks up) If I ain't answerin', I ain't sexy. Sup? Wednesday: Grey! Hey! Broseph: Uhh hey Wednes. Sup? Wednesday: So, are you ready to go? I don't mean to rush you, of course. Broseph: Go? Go where? (seductively) A party? Wednesday: I...thought you remembered. You agreed we'd both go to that nice restaurant? My brother told me about it and it sounded nice. Broseph: (to himself) Shit. (to Wednesday) Uhh, s-sure. I'll meet you there? Wednesday: Okay. I'll see you at the entrance. Broseph: (hangs up) FUCK! I promised three girls to meet them at a strip bar! (sighs) Well bra, suppose I should GO. (angrily walks out) (At the restaurant, Wednesday is waiting for Broseph.) Broseph: (arrives with a bored tone) Hey Wednesday... Wednesday: Hi. (notices his tone) Are you okay? Broseph: Uhh, just... Tired? Wednesday: Oh. Okay. That's...what I thought. (They sit at a table.) Broseph: Uhh, this is... Nice? (face palms) Wednesday: It sure is. I hear the desserts are delicious. (thinking) Please have blueberry pie here! Please have blueberry pie here! Broseph: (thinking) I Would RATHER be in a better place right now! Waiter: May I FUCK you people? (The Waiter is revealed to be Lord Tourettes.) Wednesday: (happy to see her brother) Oh, LT. I didn't know you worked here too. Broseph: (thinking) Great! Lord Tourettes: What would you like to SHIT today? Wednesday: (looks at her menu) I suppose some pork chops would be nice. Broseph: And I think I'll have the uhh... Medium Steak please? I wanna look more muscle like. (flexes) Lord Tourettes: Right away, BUTTFUCKERS! (skips away) Broseph: Your bro creeps me out... Wednesday: (nervously laughs) That's what most people say when they first meet him. (Broseph's phone rings.) Broseph: (picks up) If I ain't answerin', I ain't sexy. Sup? Girl #1: Hey bro-bro! Where are you?! We're waiting at this strip bar for you! Broseph: (walks towards the bathroom) Uhh, I'll be there in a moment. (hangs up) Wednesday: Where are you going? Broseph: Uhh, no where? (laughs nervously) Oh look our food is here! (Lord Tourettes hands them their food.) Lord Tourettes: Please enjoy your CRAP! Wednesday: Wow! That was fast. Broseph: Uhh, th- thanks. Wednesday: Well, are you going to eat or do you still need to go somewhere? Broseph: I think I'll uhh... (pretends to sneeze) Uhh, I think I'm getting sick! Wednesday: Really? Broseph: Yeah! I should go home! Love ya babe! (kisses her cheek and runs outside) Wednesday: Umm, okay. (looks at her food before beginning to eat) (Broseph runs away towards the strip bar, but suddenly Darla appears in front of Broseph with an angry look.) Broseph: Witch! Move! Darla: What a shame, Broseph. Here I thought you'd be loyal tonight. Broseph: So what? You decided to stalk me and watch me in there? Darla: Not really, actually. I was waiting for Scarlet to come back with some meat from the kitchen when I saw you two come in. Broseph: Yeah right. Now move, I got a strip club to go to. Darla: Which part of it? Broseph: The fuck and breast parts. Darla: In other words, the whole building, which has been separated. Broseph: Do you mean it blew up? Darla: Don't blame me. I tried to stop him (Gerald Butler), but texting doesn't work fast enough. (takes out her phone) (whispers threateningly) YOU LIAR! Broseph: Oh shit... (looks back at the restaurant) Then should I...? Darla: (smirks) So, you might as well relax there for a while. You know, having a nice meal, chat a bit, satisfy your girlfriend? Broseph: (seductively) Fuck yeah. (walks back in the restaurant) Wednesday: (notices him) Oh hey. Broseph: So it turns out I'm not sick, (rolls his finger up her body seductively) But I am wanting something much better... Wednesday: (blushing) You are? Broseph: Yeah... Ya know, we COULD go to my house and... Wednesday: Oh! There's the pie! Lord Tourettes: (comes over to the table) Here's the extra COCK-berry pie, sis! Broseph: Oh yeah, that's right... (Episode ends) 'Poll' What do you think about Wannabe Bro? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode Category:June Releases